At the Ball
by Mountainside Kilts
Summary: Warning: Weird fic! My friend Lily helped me write it. It's very strange, its about Lily and James at the Yule Ball and what happens. It's kinda short, but thats ok. Please r/r and flame if you want. This is not really like any of my other fics. Read on!


****

At the Ball

Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~~: Actually, this should be 'Authors' Note', because I didn't write it alone! My best friend (or one of them) helped me! Thank you, K– er– Lily! Anyway, It's about James and Lily and Remus and Peter and Sirius and their other friends Hope Vixen and Diana Johnson and Sara Willis and a little bit of Caroline Lee. (Thanks to Heather for that name! Yay Heather!) Anyway, please r/r and I don't care if you flame or not. So flame away if you want! Read on for more details!

Disclaimer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~: Sara, Caroline, and Hope are ours. Diana is me! The plot is Lil's. The keyboard and the words are mine. So is the computer. Everything else belongs to the most brilliant person on the planet. Guess who it is? (No, it's not you, Lily.)

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Having fun?" Sirius grinned over at Remus, who was dancing with Hope. Remus rolled his eyes and grinned in return. He had been switching off dances with Hope and Sara all evening. Sirius again turned his eyes on Diana, who was dancing with him. After the song was finished, he turned to his right to talk to James, only to realize that he was gone.

"Where have James and Lily gone?" Diana asked. 

"I don't know. Oi, Remus! Have you seen James?" Remus shook his head, and turned back to Sara this time. 

"Oh well, hey, Di, do you want to go get a drink or something?"

"Sure," Sirius and Diana stepped off the dance floor, and sat down.

"Whew!" he said, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Drinks?" she panted. He grinned.

"Of course, your majesty!" He stood up and walked towards the table with the punch, just in time to see Lily slowly walk out of the room, no doubt, following James. He motioned for Diana, Peter, and now Remus, Hope, and Sara to follow him, and he walked out, trailing James and Lily. He came to a stop at a turn, wondering which way they could have gone. As the other five caught up to him, it occurred to him. He turned to the suit of armor next to him, and pressed one of the stones near its helmet. A passageway opened up, and Sirius went through. The others followed suit, and they were soon all crawling through the dark tunnel. When it finally came to an end, Sirius whispered the password, _mothballs, _and crawled out of the passage. The door to the room in front of them was slightly ajar. Sirius mouthed to the others, "follow me", and opened the door wide enough to stick a head through. Beneath him, he felt Remus, Diana, Sara, Hope, and Peter stick their heads through as well. Inside the otherwise empty Arithmancy classroom, was none other than James Potter, and Lily Evans ("Possibly Lily Potter?" Sirius had whispered) kissing. Sirius stared for a moment, awestruck and open-mouthed, and, by the obvious lack of movement, were the others. 

"James? Kissing? Lily? Impossible?" whispered Remus, and by a soft "ow!" Sirius could tell that he was pinching himself to try and wake himself up. Peter was mouthing wordlessly. He was at loss for words. Sudden footsteps behind them made Sirius want to turn around, but some unknown, mysterious force was keeping his eyes glued to the sight of his best friend before him. The footsteps sounded as though they were running off anyway. He continued watching the scene, until he heard Diana's voice.

"Trouble! Five o' clock!" she whispered, "Sirius, Trouble!"

"Diana, shut up! Nothing's there! You'll disturb the sacred couple!" But was he ever wrong.

"Black, Lupin, Johnson, Vixen, Willis, and Pettigrew! What in the world is so fascinating that only you six may set eyes upon!" Sirius whirled around to face a very angry Professor McGonagall. 

"Oh, Er- hello _Professor!_" he said loudly, so as to warn Lily and James, who were still unaware of their large audience, "We were er- just- uh…"

"Move out of the way, Black!" He jumped out of her way, praying that his two friends had gotten the message. Fortunately, they had, although James's robes were still messed up, and had lipstick all across his face and neck, and Lily's hair, too was messed up, as were her robes. It was very easy for Professor McGonagall to guess the situation, and they realized this, a bit too late. Angry to a point of loss of words, she just managed to choke out, 

"All of you! In my office, THIS INSTANT!" Sirius, Diana, Remus, Peter, Hope, and Sara walked reluctantly off to the Professor's office, Sirius looking back to make sure that James was alright. He could tell that her lips were very white, and were going so thin that Sirius was surprised that they didn't disappear.

"Black, Lupin, Pettegrew, Vixen, Willis, and Johnson. You each get a detention for spying!" said the professor, her nostrils flaring. "The six of you can go." She watched them as they walked out and shut the door. Then she turned to James and Lily.

"As for you two," she started, "Next time, choose a more private place. May I highly recommend the Janitor's closet?" She gave the couple one of her rare smiles, and walked towards the door. She opened it, and Sirius, Remus, and Diana stumbled into the room. Again. James and Lily walked through the corridors, smiling, and listening to Professor McGonagall's shouts echoing down the hall. Lily smiled up at James, and pulled him slowly into the Janitor's closet. The door locked with a click.

A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~: OK. I admit it. That was a very very weird story. You know the worst part? We're writing another one! Anyway, please r/r! We still don't care if you flame, actually I think it deserves it. Lily, on the other hand, disagrees with me, like always. Anyway, bye!

- Sirius you're a moron. You liked it as well! People take my advice and never listen to him.

- Thank you for that statement, Lily! By the way, Sirius is me, the usual Padded One. OK? OK. Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
